galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
Study Materials Getting Started For commonly asked questions check out the beginner FAQ. First things first - do the in-game tutorial! Build all the buildings you can, click around in the game, read the in-game descriptions. It is recommended that the new player pick a technology or two and concentrate on those. Some recommend starting with Ballistic Weapons and others follow a Directional or Missile technology path. There is also a Fighter weapon tree, but this offers few advantages to new players. Each weapon category has its advantages and disadvantages. The complete list and associated technologies are given in the Fleet Design page. Note: Fleet Design page is badly in need of an update. Do not rely completely on its information. It is usually recommended that new players use missile or ballistic weapons and start with frigate hulls. Make sure you are upgrading buildings on all five tracks (use a Construction Card if you only have two), and researching sciences, weapon blueprints, and ship blueprints as gold and available blueprints allow. Overall Strategy You should be aware that while the game is mostly free, IGG is a for-profit company. Like many online MMORTS games, money helps with two things: rarity and time. Some things take time and the further you progress in the game the more time it takes. The time can be reduced by the considered use of cash, in the form of Mall points. Some blueprints and commanders are inaccessible without the use of MP, or the help of spending corps members. Resources First Before working any of the Instances one must assure themselves of decent flow of resources. The first 5 instances are fairly reliable for getting some basic Blueprints. It is considered by many that it is a wise person that builds their resources before embarking on any serious campaigns. Join a Corps A good part of this is joining an existing corps. This will be your greatest source of help on your path to Galactic Greatness. There are many Corps that advertise assistance to new players. These corps can often answer questions not covered by the wiki. (These corps can also link you the wiki, if the question HAS been answered.) Corps also have resource bonuses, and can have science research and ship production rate bonuses. Acquire Blueprints Blueprints are a key to building your fleets. Without them you cannot build ships. As stated before, you can buy ships in the Auction House but they will not be to your design and buying spares as you lose ships can be difficult. Research technologies There are critical technologies that you should develop first, Logistics is one of them. Some would say the most important one. My order of priority follows: #Logistics Construction Science #Ship Defense Science #Planetary Defense Science #One of the four Weapons Sciences, your choice. Acquire Commanders Once you have become established, Commanders are increasingly important and they are one of the more difficult aspects of the game. No one progresses very far with the Common Commanders available from the Command Center. There are three main sources of cards for non-spending players: Restricted 8-10, which drops one of four skill commanders every few runs; the Command Center, which recruits a skill or super commander once in a rare while; and the Lucky Wheel, which gives unbound skill, super, and legendary commanders. Divines can be obtained by merging some of these using scrolls found in Constellations Instances. Tips # Protect your ships! Stay truced or dismiss your fleets while absent from the game, or other players may destroy your ships in order to steal some of your resources. # Join a corps as soon as possible. Corps can dramatically accelerate progress, and make the game more fun. # Don't waste gold and time upgrading blueprints unless it's required for the next level. (For example, you only need to tech Diaz-II to learn RV766-I.) # .... About This is hopefully where you will start. Galaxy Online is one of the more absorbing games on the Internet, it is based on a popular Doujin game in china which called Super Starship Wars OL. It has elements of chess, shogi, and go. While the game deals with space ships, planets, and space stations it is essentially a naval surface battle game with some land elements as well. The new player would be well served to keep this in mind as they play the game. It is not a proper 3D game and with the display technology available, it cannot be a 3D game. :Note: This is a Work In Progress and will probably never be wholly complete. The Slamlander 20:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wiki Category:Help Category:Walkthrough